piece of
by Harmonic Friction
Summary: Snape takes a break from Lucius' party. Bellatrix follows. 5th year gets worse. [Strong sexual themes. ONESHOT.]


**Warning: **Rape.

**piece of**

"_Why, hello there, little Severus_," cooed a dry voice from the doorway. Music was blasting from downstairs, even though it was nearly three in the morning. Lucius Malfoy's parties were always insane, and Severus Snape hated every one of them. That was why he was on the third floor, in the study, attempting to finish a History of Magic report. He was no fun. No one _ever _bothered him. Until now.

Severus turned toward the voice, dropping his quill sullenly. His lip twitched in interest. The speaker in the doorway was Bellatrix Black. She was a cool, confident seventh year with a love for malice and mayhem, and Snape had been smitten with her for the past five years he had spent at Hogwarts. Her wild black mane flowed down her shoulders, her cleavage peeked out of her low-cut blouse and her miniskirt left no secrets. Orange tights upon her legs, her deep throaty voice flavored with peeled Havanas. Such a loud, outgoing girl like Bellatrix should _not _be talking to Severus Snape. Even so, he replied.

"Evening," was the best he could come up with. Snape was a boy of a shy nature when it came down to it, and he had trouble addressing women in general. But with Bellatrix, one wrong phrase could send you begging for mercy. She was so _beautiful, too. _Snape couldn't say whether or not she was his type, though. Lucius was forever saying "so-and-so's my type", but Severus didn't have a clear concept of what he wanted.

She chuckled darkly. "You're cute, in a kind of sad way," she commented, and Severus did not know whether to swell with pride or hide his face. She seemed hardly interested in an answer, though, and instead, she walked closer to him, until she was just in front of him. He sat in Master Malfoy's chair, his eyes slightly wide, his heart thumping anticipatedly. "Lucius says you think I'm pretty," she continued, "of course, you probably think a lot of girls are _pretty, _you seem the type. But he says you have a _special thing for me,_ and I want to know what that means." She sniggered. "Meaning when you wank off, you say '_Bella bella bella!'_?"

Snape's eyes widened more, if that was possible. "No! No way," he put in quickly, in disbelief. First of all, why had Lucius betrayed his trust? And secondly, _wanking off_? This was _not _a comfortable conversation. And Snape preferred comfort—he liked places he could hide, books to read. Not conversations about _wanking off._

"Well, **what is it then**?" she snarled, instantly turning from a sort of zombie beauty queen into simply a zombie, her dark hair seeming more matted then curly and her eyes insane. "You **don't **like me?"

"I do!" he insisted, blanching, totally humiliated. "I do, I just thought, _you know, _why say anything, you have that boyfriend and you'd hardly be interested, so why don't…--"

"_Awwwww_!" she proclaimed, once again becoming friendly and approachable. "You _are_ cute."

_Really, do you think so? _ thought Snape excitedly, but he kept his face serious. "Oh. Thanks."

"Why don't you think I'd be interested?" she inquired, one hand slowly coming toward Snape's face. She let her fingers rest upon his cheek for a brief moment and then moved them away.

Severus crossed his legs. "Why aren't you at the… party?" Suddenly, his voice felt very dry.

"Because you're up here, and you're a _cutie,_" Bellatrix smiled.

"You _have _to be joking."

"I never joke!" she insisted, and then giggled. "_Joke_," she said.

Snape licked his lips fiercely, trying to think of what to say. _She's probably smashed. Why else would she be up here? Sixteen. And she's nearly eighteen. Seventeen, gorgy. She's probably smashed to Hell. _

"Maybe you should… rest," he told her stupidly. "I'm sure Lestrange will help—"

"I don't _want _him right now," she snarled defiantly. "I want you, Severus Snape. Is love what you want?"

He blinked. "Love?"

"Are you _lonely_? You don't have to be lonely."

"Er, you should… just go."

"Oh, but you're _so cute. Just let me stay!" _she begged, making a pouty face that was utterly irresistible to the poor teenage boy.

"I just don't get why you're **here**," Snape argued. He wasn't one to be tricked, and he was certain she was _not _here for him. But he could _hope._

Bellatrix shrugged. "I say you cut the talking and uncross your legs."

"**Excuse me?" **he nearly shouted, flushing pink.

"_Come _on, Severus! I heard about the show you gave everyone last summer, wasn't it? Sadly, I was cutting school that day and wasn't able to see you flash James Potter! Right wanker, is he?"

Snape was horrified. "It—it _wasn't _like that! He flipped me upside down, and—"

"_And you gave everyone a nice little show. Everyone but me. Now, come on!_" She stamped her foot. "Please?"

"No! Bellatrix, you need to leave!" he cried out.

"Why?" she asked sweetly. "I know you want this. What boy wouldn't? Aren't I pretty?"

"I _told _you that you _are_!"

"**Don't get angry at me, Severus Snape! I'm here to help you! Don't you want me?" **

"I—I don't know!"

"Come on! I'll love you, Severus!"

"_Why_?"

Bellatrix smiled. "Because you're _just so cute."_

Snape stared at her, unsure of what to think. "Look—what I think is—"

Ignoring him, Bellatrix slid her hands down his legs and pulled them apart solidly. "See? It'll be okay," she cooed. "I know you want to be loved. And you know what?"

"What?" Snape asked dryly, his heart pounding in his chest. _Maybe this is it. Maybe Lucius set me up and this is his doing—he's always saying I need to get laid. Maybe this is it…_

Bellatrix's nice smile turned into a wide sneer. "I _don't _love you, Severus Snape."

"Oh?" he choked. He was starting to feel really quite ill.

"I think you're sort of gross, actually. I mean, haven't you heard of a _bath?" _All the while, she was massaging his legs softly with her long, red nails. "My sister's betrothed to Lucius. All the girls like Lucius. All the _boys _like Lucius. You know why? He's pretty and clean. He's _interesting _enough to be infatuated with. But all you are is _Severus Snape, _the bookworm. The nerd. The _victim. _I think you're a piece of shit, actually," she finished matter-of- factly, unbuttoning the front of Severus' trousers delicately.

"**Uh**—" he struggled to speak. His eyes were beginning to sting. He felt really wrong and he was not sure what was happening. "But… I thought…"

"_Thought for a second I might be madly in love with you? I'll bet you think that a lot. Do you wonder to yourself at night if any woman will find you attractive?" _she muttered. Snape could only sit in terror, bolted to the wooden chair as though he had no feet.

Bellatrix slid her silky tongue over his cheek and then said in a whisper: "The answer is _no."_ She pulled down the front of his trousers, wrenched them down around his hips so that his crotch was in plain view; his knees were shaking.

"But it's your lucky day, Severus Snape. We're going to have some fun, all right?" She stuck her hand down the front of his gray underpants and sniggered when she felt his growing erection. "_Knew you'd warm up to me."_

"Stop," he said, but he knew it wasn't worth it. He was reacting to her touch—not on _purpose, _though. This wasn't how it was it the fantasies. This was a _nightmare. "_Wait—just… I don't want you to—" he tried to take her hand away but she whipped her wand out of the front of her blouse and put the _Imperius _curse on him.

"Shh, now _sit still, Snivellus. _You're quite large for sixteen—perhaps if you walked around _all _the time with no pants, you'd earn some respect around school." With that, she opened her mouth and began to lick him.

Bolted to his seat, Snape moaned unintentionally as she laughed and sucked harder. His fingers were white from gripping the arms of the chair. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't.

"Get _off," _he groaned loudly.

"**Shut **_up," _Bellatrix demanded, again pointing her wand aggressively, pulling up for a moment. His mouth was forced closed.

She ignored his muffled breathing and kept at it for a few more seconds until she heard his helpless, climaxing moan. His knees jolted forward and he came.

Bellatrix made a face and spat onto the ground. "You _nasty, _ugly bastard," she snapped. "I'm going to tell _everyone _just what _you _did." With a swish of her ebony locks, she jumped up off the floor and headed to the doorway, taking off the hex on her way out.

"S—sorry!" he sputtered. He was _horrified. What had he done? _"Sorry… I—"

"You're the luckiest boy in Slytherin, remember that!" she said cheerfully, and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Sweating profusely, Severus Snape wondered why he didn't feel lucky at all.


End file.
